transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blades (TF2017)
Blades from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Blades will never be the Autobot poster child. He's a dirty, underhanded street brawler at heart and proud of it. The fact that his alternate mode and function as air support can keep him at a distance from combat infuriates him. Blades would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon from antenna to tailpipe than to fly. When he fights, he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. Blades does his job and does it darn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your processor he'll find it. Blades combines with his fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. History Main Timeline Arc 2 Hot Shot's coming was first foretold in a Matrix-induced vision shared between Optimus Prime and Buster Witwicky. In this prophetic vision, the Protectobots were tasked by Optimus Prime to look after the Pullen Power Plant, only for it to come under attack from both the Combaticons and the Stunticons. By merging into Defensor, and with the help of Superion, the Protectobots were able to safeguard the plant. |Second Generation| Shortly after the Protectobots were given life by the Matrix, Optimus and Wheeljack learned of a cerebro-shell implanted in Prime which had allowed Megatron to tap into the Matrix and eavesdrop on their conversations. Reversing the signal, the Autobots learned of a Decepticon plot to steal the energy-converting hydrothermocline. Taking the Protectobots with him for the mission, Optimus moved to intervene on Megatron and his Combaticons' plans. At the industrial site, a human named Ethan Zachary broke a stand-off between the two forces by suggesting they battle for the hydrothermocline in a virtual game program, so that nothing of value to either side would be damaged in the melee. With their consent, Zachary uploaded Optimus, Megatron, and the two Special Teams into the computer game environment called "Multi-World," though Megatron insisted that each faction leader wager their lives on the outcome of the game. Blades was teamed with Groove, and they maneuvered through an area called the Cloud-Steppes, where cities floated on clouds and absurdly long walkways were supported underneath them. The Combaticon flyers cut loose one of the walkways, sending the ground-bound Groove and a group of Cloud-Steppers flailing and falling. Against his better judgement, Blades caught the falling humanoids instead of saving his teammate. This proved to be a good idea, as the Cloud-Steppers unleashed their patented cloud-in-a-knapsack trick to blind the Combaticons until Groove shot them down. Ultimately, Optimus Prime declared himself the loser of the game, and so Blades and the other Protectobots watched their leader detonate before their eyes. |Afterdeath| Afterwards, Blades attended the bedside vigil of Optimus Prime with the rest of the Autobots as Ratchet tried in vain to repair their fallen leader. |Funeral for a Friend| Arc 3 Blades and the other Protectobots (except Hot Spot) were at the receiving end of massive firepower once more when Trypticon attacked the Ark. Had it not been for the Dinobots' timely intervention, the behemoth would have likely reduced all of the Autobots' forces to scrap. |King of the Hill| As part of the Protectobots, Blades was sent out again by Grimlock to track down the "traitorous" Blaster and Goldbug. This time, they managed to track them down to Big Steve's used car dealership, the two deserters having joined forces with the Throttlebots during their absence. Big Steve had already disabled the Autobots under his care by pouring soda into their gas tanks, leaving all but Blaster unable to defend themselves. But other parties were on the deserters' trail; a four-way skirmish developed between Blaster, the Protectobots, the Combaticons, and the human-led robot hunters, RAAT. In the end, Blades and his crew only managed to capture Blaster. |Used Autobots| The Protectobots clashed once more against the Combaticons en route to the Ark, this time meeting them in a sprawling trainyard. Blades, disregarding Hotspot's orders, gunned immediately for Vortex, but found himself having trouble getting a bead on his opponent thanks to the latter's superior aerial agility. Once the Combaticons merged into Bruticus, the Protectobots matched their strategy and became Defensor. This still wasn't enough to best the evil robots, and the Protectobots soon found themselves at the enemy's mercy. They were saved by Blaster, who had gotten his mode lock by some errant children, and managed to bring down an electrical tower atop of Bruticus, knocking him out. In thanks, they let their prisoner "escape," alongside his newfound friends. |Child's Play| Blaster made his way back to the Ark in time. Blades was present when many other Autobots begged the rebel to take over leadership of the Autobots, though the mutiny didn't pan out thanks to Grimlock taking hostage several humans who were allied with Blaster. |Spacehikers| Blades disembarked with the rest of the Earth-bound Autobots from the Ark onto Earth's moon, where he and the other Autobots witnessed a battle for leadership between Grimlock and Blaster. This was a moment of opportunity for Ratbat's Decepticons, who attacked Blades and the others on the moon's surface. Though the Decepticons struck a devastating first blow, Blaster and Grimlock managed to temporarily put aside their differences in order to lead their troops together. The Protectobots combined into Defensor and fought the Decepticons combiners alongside Superion and Computron. Though many Autobots were severely damaged, the Decepticons were successfully pushed into a retreat. |Totaled| Blades and several other Autobots helped Blaster train. |Club Con| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Blades is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 The Protectobots were briefly seen on a series of monitors being observed by the Quintesson General Ghyrik, part of a crew of Autobots Rodimus Prime had brought to Earth to reclaim the occupied Autobot City. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Blades. Changes *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe never appeared in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Red Alert replaces Blades' role in The Legacy of Unicron! *Among the Protectobots: only Blades appeared in Space Pirates! *Among the Protectobots: only First Aid appeared in Club Con! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Protectobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots